trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Elf
The Svartalfar name means "Black Elf," though this should not be confused with humans' modern concept of elves; this is a much older word used to describe any creature not of our world. Some races or cultures of Svartalfar call themselves Dokkalfar (dark elves) or Myrkalfar (murky/dusky elves), and one is known generically as the Duergr (dwarf). A single dwarf is a Svartalfr, while a group or collective is called Svartalfar. Many races of Svartalfar are shorter and heavier set than the average European human, but that is not to say they all are. The endless caverns they live in are much more conducive to a sturdy, smaller body that can easily handle the gravity fluctuations. Most Svartalfar have earthy skin, large noses, and a heavy-set build with impressive muscles. They are quite durable, if slower moving. Terris itself can be extremely barren in some places, and remarkably fertile in others. The Svartalfar often build their homes in caverns where they can cultivate some kind of food, which include mushrooms and some special, alien kinds of plants that are able to grow on thermal or magical energy. They are known to be able to even grow stoney, leafless trees in their subterranean caverns, which presumably bear heavy fruits. They will also farm native animals for meat and dairy products. As they enjoy a more civilized life with cultivated food, remarkable feats of architecture, and stunning works of smithing and metalwork, most Svartalfar live in strict communities, often lead by a king or clan leader.. Svartalfar are extremely protective of their home territories, and are wary of inviting outsiders past their gates. They work hard as a community to ensure their farms, workshops, and works of art are kept safe within their family clans and kingdoms. All Svartalfar bear armor and well-forged weapons to defend their homes and clans Some other races include: *'Myrkalfr': taller, pointy-eared but sturdy folk, often grey or ashen-skinned. Their height makes them more cautious in caverns. *'Duergar': short, heavy-set, with skin ranging from ghostly grey through bluish hues to sooty black. Not to be confused with the undead Draugr! Most Svartalfar are extremely honorable, usually of lawful alignment. They uphold tradition and justice, though their view of justice may not match our own, depending upon their own clan’s culture. They dislike being tricked, and if it is unclear who is “in the right,” they prefer to disputes by trial of combat. When entire clans disagree, however, they will go to war with each other. Duergr are a much more sneaky, crafty people, unlike their honor-bound cousins, and often excel at setting up ambushes or moving out of sight. Many are also good at detecting hidden objects. When faced with limited resources, Svartalfr will often turn upon one another. Sometimes they band as family clans to war against each other with the losers sent to found a new city elsewhere, and sometimes it is simply the most cunning who win out (especially among the Duergar). Due to this, Svartalfar tend to be very insular and unwelcoming of strangers, who are usually thieves. They are guarded, secretive, and suspicious of others' motives, though can be very warm and open with trusted friends and family. The Svartalfar are legendary craftsmen, spoken of in fairy tales and historical legends. Their ability to create magical armors, weapons, jewelry, and artifacts is renowned throughout the worlds, which has lead many mages to seek them out to barter or trade. Few make it far, however, and many proclaimed "Dwarf-forged" artifacts in our world were never even touched by Svartalfar hands, let alone forged by their craftsmen. It is said that to get a real dwarf-forged artifact, you must impress them enough with the challenge of it and collect all of the items and reagents they ask for, which include seemingly impossible requests such as the footfall of a cat or the sinew of a mountain. As a proud race of artisans, they will honor their bargains, and do not take kindly to anyone trying to trick them - even though some (especially Duergr) will gladly trick you instead. Some Svartalfar are known to come to our world to collect reagents, "exotic" foods, or steal farm animals or even people for unknown reasons, as their prey are never seen again. They greatly dislike the sun and so are only ever seen at night. All Svartalfar are able to "see" in extremely low light and nonmagical darkness, their vision in greyscale/black and white. They are often extremely sensitive to light, however! Some have a "tremor sense" where they can feel anything touching the solid surfaces they are connected to, as well, though this sort of sensitivity depends on how well vibrations travel. It is rumored that some will even turn to stone like a troll if natural sunlight touches them. Whether that is true is unknown. Others are said to be able to turn into smoke, though this is likely to be a specific spell that Svartalfr has learned. Through training, most Svartalfar are skilled in wearing armor, using weapons, and crafting items. Not all are master artisans, but most dwarf communities boast of at least one master smith, and other Svartalfr can specialize in other crafts. German folk-tales tell of dwarfs living in the mountains and forging weapons in charcoal and fire – this would account for their ‘black’ or ‘sooty’ appearance. They are generally thought of as being good-natured, and of all the “elves” or “alfar,” the dwarfs have had the most dealings with mankind. Lovers of gold and precious stones, they are craftsmen as well as being keepers of the runes. It is said that a Svartalfr will reach full height by the age of three, and he will have a grey beard by the age of seven; which is why they are nearly always pictured as old men. Sometimes people have been tempted to follow them, looking for treasure. Often the Svartalfar allow humans to do this. But sometimes they capture them, hold them fast, and people are never to be seen again... never interfere in the business of a Svartalfr – especially when it comes to gold!